Un momento entre tu y yo
by Princess Saremi
Summary: Mr Satan y Pan, Abuelo y nieta; comparten un bello momento gracias a la curiosidad de la primogénita de Gohan y Videl al descubrir una vieja pero bella, tierna e inolvidable foto. "Reto Especial: El árbol de Navidad DBFanfics."


Una niña de 10 años de edad se encontraba abriendo diversas cajas en donde se encontraban los diferentes adornos de navidad para decorar la gran mansión de su abuelito el campeón de artes marciales, el gran y poderoso Mr. Satán.

Sus padres habían acordado pasar este año la navidad en la gigantesca mansión aunque no por gusto, más bien lo hicieron por calmar los ruegos desesperados del esposo de la fallecida cantante Miguel.

Sus ojos color negro al igual que su cabello se abrieron al reconocer un portarretrato que contenía una foto de su madre y de su abuelita, ambas vestidas para la ocasión navideña, era imposible no reconocer los ojos azules de su madre.

Tomo el retrato con delicadeza y lo limpio con su camisa rosa para quitar el polvo que rodeaba todo el marco, fue en ese instante que más al fondo se encontraba su abuelito Satán decorando el árbol de navidad, con la curiosidad encendida se dirigió a pasos presurosos hacia la oficina del yerno de su padre para saber la historia de dicha fotografía.

— ¡Abuelito! ¡Abuelito!

— ¿Qué sucede Pan? ¿Rompiste algo?—el campeón pregunto al ver la urgencia con la que lo buscaba su nieta sin embargo esta negó rotundamente.

—Encontré una foto de mi mamá y la abuelita Miguel, ¿Cuándo se la tomaron? — cuestiono entregándole el marco al hombre mayor quien al reconocerlo lo observo con nostalgia.

—Vaya Pan, daba por perdida esta foto; gracias por encontrarla.

—Bueno, si lo que sea. —contesto rápidamente mientras de un salto se sentaba en las piernas de Mark. —Cuéntame la historia de esta foto.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo Pan, tu madre tenía 6 años cuando la tomamos, era un día algo diferente porque en ese tiempo tu abuelita ya se sentía mal debido a su enfermedad.

— ¿Eh? Pero mamá me dijo que la enfermedad ataco a la abuelita cuando ella tenía 8 años.

—Bueno si, pero en realidad tu abuela se enfermó cuando tu madre tenía 6 años, lo que sucede es que como estaba con tratamiento duro hasta que tu madre tuvo los 8 años.

—Eso quiere decir que la abuelita… ¿le mintió a mamá?

—Si pero lo hizo porque no quería ver sufrir a tu madre, aunque me da algo de gracia la foto, ya que Miguel ni siquiera me aviso para mirar hacia la cámara.

—Jajaja si tienes razón abuelito.

—A decir verdad, tu madre no sabe de la existencia de esa foto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? Si ella no supiera de la existencia de la foto no saldría en ella, ¿No es así?

—En efecto pequeña, sin embargo esa noche tu abuela se sintió muy enferma por lo que se canceló la cena de navidad y la entrega de regalos, ante esa situación, tu madre me dijo que borrara la foto; no quería recordar la triste noche de navidad que paso en el hospital.

—Pobre de mí mamita… oye abuelito, ¿Mi mama se puso muy triste por la muerte de mi abuelita?

—Si Pan, después de todo era su madre; ¿Tú no te pondrías triste si mi hija muriera?

— ¡Claro que sí! Pero yo sé que eso no va a pasar porque mi mamita es muy fuerte. —Mr. Satán rio.

—Por supuesto que sí, tu madre es muy fuerte; con respecto a lo de tu abuelita, mi pobre Videl se encerró en su cuarto por muchos días, no paraba de llorar, no comía, no dormía; la muerte de tu abuelita le afecto mucho.

El padre ahora hecho abuelo recordó como después de la muerte de su esposa su hija ya no fue la misma, tal y como le había dicho a su nieta; su Videl se encerró en una terrible depresión, y fue en ese momento que la justiciera se vio con un cambio radical, cuando otras niñas se vestían a las princesas su hija se ponía a entrenar, además de crear una armadura de orgullo, hostilidad y frialdad que la aparto del mundo.

— _Videl quiero hablar contigo. — demando el campeón a su hija de 16 años que se dirigía a la preparatoria._

— _Pues yo no papá, ya voy tarde a la preparatoria; nos vemos después. — contesto de manera cortante la joven de coletas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pero el campeón del mundo nunca se imaginó que la hija orgullosa y fría que tenia se disipara en un dos por tres, estaba extrañado aunque por parte feliz; su Videl llegaba tarde unos días y otros no, además de que se había cortado el cabello de un día para otro._

— _Videl necesito hablar contigo y no acepto un "no" como respuesta._

— _Está bien papá._ _—_ _contesto con una sonrisa dejando anonadado al vencedor de Cell como todos creían._

— _¿Te sientes bien?_

— _¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

— _Bueno, has cambiado últimamente y… además cortaste tu cabello._

— _¿Mi… cabello?_ _—_ _pregunto levemente sonrojada tomando entre sus dedos una corta punta de su cabellera, se sonrojo aún más al saber por qué lo hizo._

— _Sí, tu cabello; ¿Alguien te obligo?_ _—_ _pregunto viendo el sonrojo de su hija._

— _¡No para nada!_ _—_ _grito negando con sus manos desesperadamente, su sonrojo desapareció para darle paso a su entrecejo fruncido._

— _¿Segura? Sabes que puedes contarme todo, ¿Por qué llegas tarde?_

— _Porque estoy estudiando con Iresa._ _—_ _dijo con un nuevo sonrojo al pensar en el azabache._

— _No mientas, llame a tu amiga para confirmar y me dijo que no estas con ella._

—" _esta me la pagas Iresa" Estoy entrenando._ _—_ _dijo simplemente para después subir a su habitación dejando al campeón con la palabra en la boca._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No creía todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, su hija perdió en el torneo, alguien desconocido la curo con una semilla, se hizo amigo de un alienígena rosado, ayudo a derrotar al malo y esta vez no mentía pero lo que menos daba crédito a ver era que su hija estaba enamorada._

 _Habían pasado cuatro meses luego de la derrota del monstro de Majin Boo, cuatro meses en los que su preciada Videl andaba en las nubes, literalmente; ya que siempre que hablaba de los guerreros Z empezaba a flotar pero no solo lo comprobó por eso, la hija de Miguel y suya reía más a menudo y ya no era tan hostil._

 _Decidido se levantó de su escritorio para hablar con su hija, aunque fueran las 12 de la noche, sabía que estaría despierta; no era la primera vez que miraba la luz encendida por debajo del espacio de la puerta; una vez llego al cuarto entro sin tocar y fue en ese instante que casi le da un infarto al descubrir que hacia su hija, pues ella se estaba besando junto con el hijo de Goku._

— _¡VIDEL!_ _—_ _ante la impresión ambos adolecentes se separaron, desafortunadamente para el mayor de los nietos de Ox-satan al estar en el filo de la cama cayo de esta._

— _¡Señor Sa-Satán, pu-puedo expli-plicarlo!_ _—_ _respondió sonrojado y totalmente nervioso el joven levantándose._

— _¿¡EXPLICARME QUE!? ¿¡QUE ESTAS ABUSANDO DE MI HIJA!?_ _—_ _exclamo totalmente furioso mientras se acercaba al joven y este a la vez retrocedía._

— _¡N-no pa-para nada!_

— _¿¡ACASO ESTAN SALIENDO!? ¿¡SIN MI PERMISO!?_

— _¡SI! ¡Digo no! ¡Digo sí! Ahg ¡No lo sé!_ _—_ _respondió nervioso dirigiéndole una mirada a su novia quien contenía las ganas de reír._

— _Si papá, Gohan y yo somos novios; ¿cierto amor?_ _—_ _pregunto acercándose a él para tomar su mano._

— _¿A-amor? Ehh digo si, su hija y yo estamos saliendo señor._ _—_ _contesto sudando frio mirando al campeón fijamente a los ojos._

— _No te he dado mi consentimiento._

— _L-lo se señor, pero yo amo a su hi…— fue callado de golpe al sentir el puño del campeón sobre su rostro tumbándolo al suelo._

— _¡Papá!— grito su hija acercándose al guerrero para ayudarlo a levantarse._

— _Más te vale que la cuides. — dijo sin más saliendo de la habitación._

— ¡ABUELITO!

El campeón salió de sus recuerdos al escuchar el grito de su nieta justo al lado de su oído, quedaría sordo durante unos minutos; sin decir nada miro a Pan con cara interrogante.

—Mi mamá nos llama al almuerzo. — dijo la niña saliendo de la oficina y dirigiéndose al comedor.

El hombre vio por un momento la puerta abierta que dejo su nieta hasta que por fin se levantó y se dirigió al comedor donde lo esperaba su yerno, su hija, su nieta y un gran banquete.

—Oye muchacho, ¿Tu familia no viene?

—No Mr. Satán, ellos me informaron que pasarían la navidad en las aguas termales.

—Ya veo, bueno a comer. —dijo simplemente sentándose en la mesa.

.

.

.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche cuando habían acabado la cena navideña y de terminar de decorar el gigantesco árbol; Pan se encontraba jugando con su abuelito a la espera de ambos justicieros pero lo que no esperaban era ver salir correr a ambos de la cocina, Gohan huyendo de la furia de su esposa.

— ¡Vuelve aquí Son Gohan!— grito furiosa la oji-azul empezando a corretear al guerrero cada vez más rápido.

— ¿Por qué se enojó mi mamá, abuelito?

—Jajaja tu padre al parecer tiene una amiga que no le cae bien a tu madre.

— ¿¡QUIEN DIABLOS ES LISA!?

— ¡T-te juro que no lo sé mi amor!— contesto corriendo más rápido.

— ¿¡PORQUE TE DICE PIROPOS!?

— ¡NO LO…waaa!— el investigador no termino de hablar ya que su esposa se lanzó sobre el quedando sentada a horcajadas. —Enserio Videl, no la conozco; yo solo te amo a ti.

—Hmp, de acuerd…— fue interrumpida al sentir los labios del que derroto a Cell dejándola sonrojada. —mejor vamos abrir los regalos.

—JAJAJA papá te gano mami.

—así parece hija, después me vengare. —dijo tomando la mano de Gohan y bajando para sentarse en la sala.

La pequeña familia se reunió en la sala para empezar a entregar a los presentes, primero fue Mr. Satán quien le dio a cada uno un presente, a su hija un bello collar de oro, a Gohan un libro que quería hace mucho y a Pan un juguete que soñaba.

Luego siguió la justiciera quien le dio a su padre un gi de entrenamiento nuevo, a su esposo le dio un bello traje elegante azul y a su hija un bello vestido de su color preferido, violeta.

El penúltimo en dar los obsequios fue Gohan, a su suegro le dio una botella de coñac ya que sabía que era su bebida favorita, a su esposa un vestido color blanco y a su princesa un peluche de conejo de tamaño colosal.

Por ultimo llego la menor de la familia…

—Bueno el primero es para mi abuelito, feliz navidad. — dijo la niña entregándole una foto de ella y Videl en un marco color plata.

—Muchas gracias Pan. — dijo el campeón abrazando a la niña pelinegra quien rio al sentir la barba de Mark.

—este es para ti papi. — la niña se acercó y no sin antes darle un beso a la mejilla le obsequio un álbum de fotografías de ambos. —Feliz navidad.

—Muchas gracias princesa, esta hermoso. — abrazo y beso la mejilla de su hija quien correspondió.

—Y este es para ti mamá, espero te guste. — los ojos azules de la justiciera se abrieron desmesuradamente al reconocer las personas de la fotografía, su madre y ella misma.

Pan vio algo preocupada como lagrimas descendían de los ojos de su madre por un momento pensó en disculparse pero eso se olvidó al sentir a su madre rodeándola con sus brazos mientras una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

—Muchas gracias cariño, es el mejor regalo que me has podido dar.

—De nada mamita, feliz navidad.

—Feliz navidad Panny. —susurro la ex gran Saiyaman 2 para después dar un beso en la frente a su hija.

La familia compartió un abrazo y gracias a Sashimi que capturo el momento con su cámara recordarían por siempre esa sencilla pero cálida navidad que compartieron todos.

 **._.**

 **Fin.**

 **En primer lugar quiero agradecer a la página de Facebook "Dragon Ball Fanfics" por realizar este reto, me divertí mucho.**

 **Bueno aquí está mi reto, escogí la esfera 10 y me salieron los personajes de Mr. Satán y Pan, debo decir que me gusto escribir un momento agradable de abuelo y nieta.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a toda la familia Godel de Facebook pero en especial a Moni ya que apareció una inquilina en el fic, no te preocupes; sabes que Luis solo es tuyo 7w7. *huye a buscar escondite***

 **Sin más que decir me despido, y no se olviden de comentar. *grita desde lejos***

 **Los quiere Saremi-San 02 :3**


End file.
